Summer Romance
by Unseen Sunflower
Summary: After a bad breakup with long time girlfriend , Alfred needs a break from the city so he heads out to his favorite dude ranch but he ends up meeting a new summer worker who traveled all the way from Taiwan she is was cute but tougher than she looked will she be able to help Alfred or will he be the one helping her ?
1. Chapter 1

This is a human AU for one of my favorite Hetro pairings in Hetalia the American-Taiwanese history is so twisted and like a roller coaster but I ship it hard.

Plot: After a bad breakup with long time girlfriend , Alfred needs a break from the city so he heads out to his favorite dude ranch but he ends up meeting a new summer worker who traveled all the way from Taiwan she is was cute but tougher than she looked will she be able to help Alfred or will he be the one helping her ? ~~

"Alfred will you be okay for leaving work like this ?"

"Mattie it is fine , I just need to get away and clear my head what better place than the ranch I'll talk to you later " .

" Talk to you later Al"

Once his brother hang up the phone , Alfred put the phone back in his pocket headed off the bus he hadn't been to the ranch in a while after three years in a relationship with his first serious girlfriend Natalya he thought it was going great but apparently because of family issues the russian women broke it off with Alfred he was heartbroken to be honest that is why instead of mopping inside his New York apartment he decided to fly out to Montana . The american walked over to the ranch it felt great to be away he couldn't wait to start to work back at the ranch as he started heading over but stopped when he heard glomping and loud shouts turning his head over the ash blonde noticed a brown mustang horse pass by him with a girl riding the horse smiling wide yelling happily in a language he couldn't understand shrugging his shoulders went through the doors carrying his backpack and suitcase .

"Welcome back Jones it was quiet without ya here " the manger was the owner of this ranch for years he quite enjoyed having Alfred around he handed the American his keys to his room said" it is great to know the city didn't kill your love for the country " Alfred took the keys smiling said" Nothing can take the country out of me Sal !" like that he picked up his stuff again heads up the stairs to his room once he was settled in and flopped down on the mattress the place always felt like a second home to him but now they added wifi or it was basically the same ranch he knew and loved . That evening he headed downstairs yawning he took a long nap because of the tiring plane ride he headed to the lodge seeing the other workers eating dinner he got slapped on the back saw it was Sal he looked good for a man in his early sixties said" Dinner smells great Sal! I'm starving ' the grey haired man laughs said" Same as always Alfred go grab dinner I'll talk to you later " .

Alfred hurried off to get into line his mouth was practically drooling from just the smells he couldn't want to devour his food once it came into his view he piled on the food grabbed his drink as well headed over to table but saw so many were taken then he noticed one empty table with a girl sitting there eating he decided to go over to there he can probably be friend the worker as he was at it . " Is this seat taken?" seeing the brunette look up wow she has such a pretty face she said" No go ahead" that accent was different too she was a foreigner , plopping down on the chair in front of her setting down his food said" The name is Alfred F. Jones what is your name?" showing off his wide smile she laughed lightly making the ash blonde's heart beat a bit faster she said" Xiao Mei nice to meet you " he held out his hand to her she then grasped his shook his hand then throughout the rest of the night he talked with her she was pretty easy to talk with that made Alfred happy he was able to make friends with her she seemed pretty interesting .

The following days he started to go back to his routines he used to do before when he was always at the ranch , Alfred was putting up the wired fences he tied on the last wire on the fence using the back of his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead he looks up at the beaming sun then something hit his face he yelped using his hand to take whatever hit his face off once he could see again adjusting his glasses saw it was a towel a voice said" Thought you could use a towel to dry off your sweat " he looked up to see it was Mei her long hair was tied up in high ponytail she wore a tshirt and jeans she could work that outfit in his opinion , standing up using the towel to dry the sweat off his bare neck smiling at her said " Thanks so done with your chores?" she smiles at him said" Yup I am going off riding before lunch " . A light bulb went off in Alfred's mind said" Care if I join ya?" a smirk raised on that delicate face said" If you can catch up with me " then she was heading down the hill he shouted after her and raced down the hill she liked making Alfred work to get her attention it was fun .

The two made it back to barn laughing and panting both walking off to their horses , Alfred took off the saddle puts it on his horse's back he had Liberty since he was in college she was tough horse and only trusted Alfred she was American Painted horse she was beauty and intelligent he got the gears on , grabbing the rope walking out with Liberty following behind him meeting Mei in front of the barn with her horse he was a stallion for a mustang she named him Rong he laughed at the name at first when she told him it meant strong and glory he ended up liking it . As they rode off to the trail they were quiet just enjoying the scenery around them , Alfred was started to finally relax and forget about the breakup as the wind blew against them his blue eyes glanced toward Mei she was something different alright he couldn't put his finger on it but she was a tough nut to crack but according to Sal both of them are really alike in many personality tracts .

"So why did you decide to come up the ranch this summer?" deciding to break the silence between them since it was killing him he didn't really the quiet that much she thought about it then said" Just needed to get out and away from my family what about you?" he tighten his fists around the rope he was holding that controlled Liberty he sighs said" My girlfriend and I broke up so I wanted to come up here to clear my head " . Mei's eyes widened she looked toward him said' I'm so sorry Alfred" he knew she really did feel bad for him but he didn't feel that sting in his heart that much a small smile formed on his face said" It is fine Mei we can both move on I think that's the best " he then heard her say " How about a race then?" he grinned and looked at her seeing the same smile on her face said" Your on!" like that both of them raced down the trail together a new summer journey was going to begin and Alfred couldn't be more excited for it .


	2. Chapter 2

"Natalya this isn't fair ! I love you ! " Alfred's large hand reaching over grabbing her arm pulling Natalya's thin frame to be embraced against his hard chest she sighs her hands fell to her sides said" I am sorry Alfred this is goodbye" she removed herself from his hold turning around , picking up her bag headed out the door not to dare look back at the man she loved just like that the one girl he ever loved stepped out of his life . Everything started to spiral down he was unfocused at work . He became a distant present nothing seemed to matter he was heartbroken then one day his twin brother Matthew flew from Canada to help snap his brother out of his depression , nothing seemed to work at the moment but the older twin couldn't blame Alfred he was really in love with Natalya so he took it harder when she decided to end things between them.  
One day while flipping through a photo album he came across his time at the ranch that beaming smile in those pictures he held something clicked inside his head that made him decide to go back to clear his mind and try to forget about the whole break up . Blue eyes shot open staring at the dark ceiling and the fan hovering over his head turning his head over to glance at the alarm clock it read 'Two o'clock am' groaning but no way was Alfred going to be able to head back to sleep after that, he couldn't believe that dream that occurred sighing then sat up heading off his bed walked toward the corner of the room to grab his pants from the floor sliding his legs through the correct pant leg , bottoming the top bottom as he zips up his zipper. Searching for his discarded shirt finding it pulled the shirt over his head .  
Once he was dressed and had his shoes on turning the knob on his door slowly opening it he slipped out heads down the stairs then walks out the front doors to sit outside on the porch he breathes out looking up at the starry night no matter how hard he tried to shove away those feelings he had for Natalya they kept bubbling back it had been two weeks since he had arrived it was a great distraction but not enough yet .

"Hey you doing okay?" hearing that familiar voice the ash blonde turns his head he didn't feel like wearing his glasses he could still see fine without them on it was Mei she stood there holding a mug that smelled like of hot chocolate she looked so cute with her pink tank top and matching shorts with those fuzzy slippers he couldn't help but laugh but stopped when she punched his arm to make him stop . "Yeah I am fine what are you doing up so late?" she raised a eyebrow and said" I should ask you the same question " a smirk formed on his face looking at her said" I asked you first Mei Mei " Alfred came up with that nickname for her at first she didn't like it than grew to get used to it she shrugged her shoulders , taking a sip from her mug said" Couldn't sleep how about you? " he didn't really want to discuss his dream said" Same so are you going to show me where you found the hidden chocolate mix or do I have to drink from yours? " .  
As he said that he leans down to take a sip from her mug she moved out of the way quickly laughing said" Don't think so! I'll show you but do not tell Sal" she huffs with slightly puffed out cheeks damn she looks like a twelve year old girl like that he crossed his fingers over his heart said" Eagle scout honor " .  
Once they were in the kitchen he watched her move to the cabinet to take out the chocolate mix for someone short like her she was like a fire ball and knew how to fight back he found that a good trait about her seeing her struggle to reach the can , he laughs walking over to her leans in against her back reaches up grabbing the can then hands it to her smiling wide said" Heros always help a damsel in distress " she rolled her eyes but he could hunt out a light pink blush on her cheeks she walks over to the counter said" I am not any damsel you are just taller so you could reach it better than me " .  
They took their mugs of hot chocolate headed up a pair of stairs that lead up to the roof of the ranch , once both sat down holding their mugs drinking from it Alfred had to admit Mei was nothing like Natalya she was optimistic , hyper , playful and apparently a glutton like him according to everyone on the staff but also she could pull her own weight with the chores she has even out shined him which he couldn't believe it this girl was something else but she didn't talk about why she came here or the real reason Alfred was getting a hint there was something deeper to it but she didn't want to talk about it .  
He gripped the mug why couldn't he just forget his ex girlfriend easily like others it wasn't fair he had to suffer with the pain in his heart it wasn't fair without knowing a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders . Alfred could tell it was Mei she must have noticed the change in his attitude he didn't shove her away but didn't look at her either they sat in the stools at the bar table where the hot chocolate had been made , like that in silence with Mei's arms around his shoulders trying to comfort the ash blonde he felt grateful for it .

Alfred got stuck with fixing the roof on the barn from all the jobs he could have done he got stuck with the most boring one he whined at Sal but the older man didn't want to hear sent the young man to do the work on the roof as he grumbled and slammed down a nail to the wood said" I rather pluck out the weeds then do this but no I get stuck with this!" . Taking out a nail from the box positioning it on the edge of where he had done the other nail as he slammed the hammer down he heard the guys whistle at him and make a cat call toward him he shouted" Shut up! " he wasn't even close to being done this was going to take him all day to finish . Once he was finished hearing a group of guys laughing following the laughter he found himself standing in front of the pigs fence but what caught his eye was that Mei was covered head to toe with mud but feeding a baby pig a bottle with a wide smile plastered on her face .

"That's not a girl she is too much of a boy !"

"Haha you should see how many clothes and makeup she packed she's more of a girl than anything else!"

"I heard she ran away from home that's why she is here!" hearing what those group of grown men were saying was pissing off the american his gloved up hands formed into fists he wanted to punch them for saying such terrible crap to his friend before he could say anything they were already leaving turning his head over he saw Mei was putting down the pig next to his mother she got up was heading over to the gate to leave he ran up to her said" Mei! " .

Before the brunette could answer back to her friend she got lightheaded feeling her legs give out that caused her to pass out . Before her body could hit the ground a body dove down catching her thin frame into a pair of muscular arms a voice kept calling her name but she couldn't answer back . Alfred kept shaking her and calling out to her but no response it was seriously worrying him lifting up his hand removing the glove from his left hand using his mouth spit out to the ground . Then slowly he put his hand on her forehead 'A fever' he thought knowing she had to be taken back to her room lifting her up into his arms as he got up onto his own feet started to walk back to the room .  
At dinner he kept playing his food around his plate because he wished Mei was here talking and eating with him not upstairs in bed with a fever sighing . Then he stabbed his fork onto a cut up piece of steak stuffing into his mouth .  
Sal looked over from drinking his beer seeing how gloomy the usual energetic man is that worried the grown man but he couldn't tell Alfred what the real reason was he was sworn to keep it a secret from Mei he decided the time will come when Mei would tell Alfred but for now he will stay out of the way .


End file.
